SONG FIC: PAPA ROACH- LAST RESORT
by Trina
Summary: This is a sad songfic, my first songfic. It's about Helga. R&R Please.


SONGFIC  
PAPA ROACH- LAST RESORT  
  
  
WARNING/DISCLAIMER: THIS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SENSITIVE READERS. SAD. IF YOU ARE A  
SENSITIVE READER, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. AND IF YOU ARE A SENSITIVE READER WHO DESIDES   
TO READ THIS THEN DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T WARN YOU AND NO HATE MAIL. I DO NOT OWN HEY  
ARNOLD! OR THE SONG. THOUGH I *LOVE* BOTH.  
  
SONGFIC:  
  
Helga reached into her drawer and pulled out her locket of Arnold. She thought of how she had just confessed  
her love for him, and he refused her. She threw her locket out the window, not caring if anyone saw what was  
written inside.. she'd be free soon anyways..  
  
  
*CUT MY LIFE INTO PEICES*  
*THIS IS MY LAST RESORT*  
*SUFFOCATION, NO BREATHING*  
*DON'T GIVE A F**K IF I CUT MY ARM BLEEDING*  
  
She walked downstairs into her kitchen and searched for the largest kitchen knife she was able to find.  
"What are you doing, dear?" Miriam asked, drowsily.  
"I'm going to kill someone, Miriam," Helga said sarcastically, though very serious.  
"Ok, dear. Just don't leave too big a mess.." Miriam left the room.  
  
  
*THIS IS MY LAST RESORT*  
*CUT MY LIFE INTO PEICES*  
*I WISH MY LAST RESORT*  
*SUFFOCATION, BREATHING*  
*DON'T GIVE A F**K IF I CUT MY ARM BLEEDING*  
*DO YOU REALLY CARE IF I DIE BLEEDING?*  
  
Helga walked back up the stairs and into her room, giving one last look to her Arnold shrine, before  
taking a match and setting it on fire.  
  
  
*WOULD IT BE WRONG WOULD IT BE RIGHT*  
*IF I TOOK MY LIFE TONIGHT*  
*CHANCES ARE THAT I MIGHT*  
*MUTILATION OUT OF SIGHT*  
*AND I'M CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE*  
  
Helga watched the pictures and sculptures and such of Arnold melt and burn away.  
"Refuse me.." Helga scowled.  
  
  
*CAUSE I'M LOOSING MY SIGHT*  
*LOOSING MY MIND*  
*WISH SOMEBODY WOULD TELL ME I'M FINE*  
*LOOSING MY SIGHT LOOSING MY MIND*  
*WISH SOMEBODY WOULD TELL ME I'M FINE*  
  
Helga began kicking over objects in her room, and threw her burning Arnold accesories out of her window,  
leaving an awful burn on both her hands.  
  
*I NEVER REALIZED I WAS SPREAD TOO THIN*  
*TIL IT WAS TOO LATE*  
*AND I WAS EMPTY WITHIN*  
*HUNGRY*  
*FEEDING ON CHAOS AND LIVING IN SIN*  
*DOWNLOAD SPIRAL, WHERE DO I BEGIN*  
  
Helga stoped, and walked over to her door, calmly locking it.  
It's not like they're going to notice I'm gone and try to get in anyways, Helga thought  
  
*IT STARTED WHEN I LOST MY MOTHER*  
*NO LOVE FOR MYSELF AND NO LOVE FOR ANOTHER*  
*SEARCHING*  
*TO FIND A LOVE UPON A HIGHER LEVEL*  
*FINDING*  
*NOTHING BUT QUESTIONS AND DEVILS*  
  
Helga started to scream.. there was a knock at her door.  
"KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YA?!" Big Bob yelled at her.  
Helga glared at the door psychotically.  
  
*CAUSE I'M LOOSING MY SIGHT*  
*LOOSING MY MIND*  
*WISH SOMEBODY WOULD TELL ME I'M FINE*  
*LOOSING MY SIGHT LOOSING MY MIND*  
*WISH SOMEBODY WOULD TELL ME I'M FINE*  
  
Helga took the kitchen knife and held it to her wrist, unsure of the pain it would cause herself.   
She then thought of the pain of living. She cried.  
  
*NOTHING'S ALRIGHT, NOTHING IS FINE*  
*I'M RUNNING AND I'M CRYING*  
*I'M CRYING, I'M CRYING, I'M CRYING, I'M CRYING*  
  
The knife began to tear at Helga's thin skin. Helga screamed again.  
"KEEP IT DOWN!" Big Bob yelled, furiously.  
Helga was crying too heavily to yell back at Big Bob.  
  
*I.. CAN'T.. GO.. ON.. LIV..ING.. THIS.. LIFE*  
*CUT MY LIFE INTO PEICES*  
*THIS IS MY LAST RESORT*  
*SUFFOCATION, NO BREATHING*  
*DON'T GIVE A F**K IF I CUT MY ARM BLEEDING*  
  
  
Helga looked at the bloody knife and dug it deeper in her skin. Blood cascading out on her wrist and  
onto her clothes. Helga didn't like the thought of the clothes she was dying in, so walked over to her  
closet and picked out a black bridemaid's dress.  
"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride" Helga spoke through tears.  
  
*WOULD IT BE WRONG WOULD IT BE RIGHT*  
*IF I TOOK MY LIFE TONIGHT*  
*CHANCES ARE THAT I MIGHT*  
*MUTILATION OUT OF SIGHT*  
*AND I'M CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE*  
  
Helga changed into the dress, weak from loss of blood. She didn't care that the dress was being ruined  
by blood, nor did she care that she was getting blood all over the floor. The only thing that mattered at   
this point was that she was becoming free. Free from all the pains life had brought her in her few short   
years of childhood. But at long last, she would be freed.  
  
*CAUSE I'M LOOSING MY SIGHT*  
*LOOSING MY MIND*  
*WISH SOMEBODY WOULD TELL ME I'M FINE*  
*LOOSING MY SIGHT LOOSING MY MIND*  
*WISH SOMEBODY WOULD TELL ME I'M FINE*  
*NOTHING'S ALRIGHT*  
*NOTHING IS FINE*  
*I'M RUNNING AND I'M CRYING*  
  
She fell to her floor, too weak now to even stand. She liked the thought that this was her life ending.   
Ending miserably, but still ending. She smiled. There was a knock at her door again.  
"Helga?" Arnold asked. No answer. "Helga, I'm sorry. I was wrong. Please answer me."  
  
*I.. CAN'T.. GO.. ON.. LIV.. ING.. THIS.. LIFE..*  
*CAN'T GO ON..*  
*LIVING THIS WAY*  
*NOTHING'S AL..RIGHT!*  
  
Helga looked at the door, smile gone, and whispered, "I'm sorry Arnold. I love you." She died.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
You were warned that this was sad. So don't give me hate male or tell me I suck or whatever cause you're  
wasting my time and for it I will only write more. R&R CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY. Thank You, Trina. 


End file.
